Relaciones Diplomáticas
by b5delenn
Summary: ElizabethWeir/StevenCaldwell. Esta historia comienza justo antes del capítulo "Michael". El coronel Caldwell decide hablar con la doctora Weir acerca del tiempo que pasó bajo la influencia del goa'uld. Pronto la cosa se pone bastante caliente. Esta historia en español es una adaptación del mismo fanfic que escribí en inglés.


**Nota de la autora** : Esta historia comienza justo antes del capítulo "Michael". El coronel Caldwell decide hablar con la doctora Weir acerca del tiempo que pasó bajo la influencia del goa'uld. Pronto la cosa se pone bastante caliente. Esta historia en español es una adaptación del mismo fanfic que escribí en inglés, no es una traducción literal, así que si habéis leído la versión en ingles notareis ligeras diferencias. Sin embargo el argumento no varía. Recordad que vuestros comentarios siempre son una ayuda. Gracias y que disfrutéis.

 **Spoilers** de El Largo Adiós, Masa Crítica y Michael.

 **La versión en inglés:** la podéis encontrar en mi perfil, con el título "Diplomatic Relationship"

 **Disclaimers** : No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia de Stargate Atlantis y no saco ningún beneficio económico con estas historias.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ese beso realmente le había molestado. Todavía estaba ahí, zumbando en su memoria como un inoportuno mosquito. Si, ya sabía que estaban controlados por alienígenas y al final solo deseaban matarse el uno al otro, pero lo cierto es que en aquel preciso momento el había deseado estar en la piel del teniente coronel. Tenia que ser Sheppard, como no. Más joven y con todo ese pelo, besándola, maldita sea.

Caminando hacia la sala de reuniones el coronel Steven Caldwell se encontró otra vez pensando acerca de la doctora Elizabeth Weir. Esa mujer era tan fascinante como exasperante.

No había sido fácil superar esos desafiantes ojos verdes pero gradualmente habían empezado a estar cómodos el uno con el otro, charlando, jugando al ajedrez. Hasta que un día el se había despertado atrapado en el mas profundo recoveco de su mente por ese imbécil goa'uld. Recordaba demasiado bien como la maldita serpiente había buscado a través de sus memorias y sus sentimientos, para aprender como manipular la situación. Esa cosa había descubierto lo que Steven realmente sentía hacia ella.

Cuando Caldwell la había conocido pensaba que ella sería otra diplomática mas, una diabólicamente hermosa, pero fácil de manejar como todos. ¡Ja! Había sido como darse de cabezazos contra una pared de ladrillos, ella era cualquier cosa menos manejable.

A través de acaloradas discusiones sus sentimientos hacia ella habían ido cambiando: al principio la misma fuerza y determinación que le desesperaba también le producía admiración. La compasión que también era capaz de mostrar hizo que empezase a interesarle aún más. El continuo antagonismo que mantenían, ya fuese en sus discusiones o en el ajedrez convirtió el interés en atracción y finalmente un día tuvo que reconocer que la atracción se quedaba corta para lo que sentía por una mujer que consideraba no solo interesante sino atractiva: lujuria. Joder, era un salido. '¿Qué tengo, la crisis de los cincuenta?' Dio un suspiro 'Bueno, al menos no tendré que desahogarme comprando un cochazo, tengo el Daedalus' pensó con cierto humor.

Esa lujuria había estado bajo control mientras el goa'uld poseía su mente pero ahora que Steven estaba libre de su influencia había caído sobre el como un venganza. Y la lujuria no era precisamente lo mejor que podía tener en mente ahora que iba a ver al objeto de sus fantasías en la sala de reuniones.

oooooooooooooooooooo

'No te le quedes mirando' se recordaba ella una y otra vez mientras observaba la mesa o al doctor Beckett explayándose con sus teorías, cualquier cosa excepto el hombre sentado precisamente enfrente de ella. No después de lo ocurrido anoche. Elizabeth Weir no creía que pudiese mirar a la cara al coronel Caldwell, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

La noche anterior ella estaba en su habitación, sola en la oscuridad. Estaba tan estresada y el incidente de "Phoebus" había sido la gota que colma el vaso. Necesita alivio, era lógico ¿Y porque narices estaba intentando justificarse? ¡Era una mujer hecha y derecha!

Había dejado que su mano comenzase el trabajo mientras buscaba una fantasía en su mente. Pensar en Simon era demasiado doloroso. John era su amigo, se sentiría rara. Eso es, sería Ronon.

Su relación era de camaradería, el la respetaba como líder y ella le admiraba pero ahí acababa la historia. Podía cogerle en su mente, despojarle del carácter que lo convertía en el especialista Ronon Dex y transformarlo a su antojo y no se sentiría avergonzada mirándole a la cara luego, por lo menos no demasiado. No se podía negar que era el materia perfecto para una fantasía: más que sensual, incluso sexual, era un hombre cuya mera presencia física quitaba la respiración.

Mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas y ella se imaginaba su particular fantasía de Ronon Dex su mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas. De repente él ya no tenía esa salvaje mata de pelo, sus ojos no eran color esmeralda sino oscuros y penetrantes y antes de que se diese cuenta su fantasía se había transformado en Steven Caldwell. Sus manos se detuvieron en seco y abrió los ojos. Definitivamente EL no era lo que se podía llamar una fantasía segura, principalmente porque junto con el deseo de pegar un grito al buen coronel siempre había soterrado un oscuro anhelo de agarrarle y '¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Elizabeth!'

Intentó evitarlo durante un buen rato pero su mente gano la batalla. Se resigno y su imaginación se llenó de imágenes de Steven Caldwell, de un cuerpo que ella solo podía imaginarse bajo ese uniforme. En su fantasía el estaba sobre ella, con la misma mirada que solía tener cuando discutían o cuando estaba planeando su próximo movimiento en el ajedrez, sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados. Ella se corrió con esa mirada en su mente.

Elizabeth se había sentido luego tan mortificada.

Su mente volvió al presente mientras su mirada recorría la habitación, siempre evitando encontrarse con Caldwell; acabó observando a Ronon. Como una buena diplomática Elizabeth sentía una sana curiosidad por la actitud de la personas que tenia a su alrededor. Ronon estaba tranquilo. No es que fuese un comportamiento inusual en el, a veces había que mantener una lucha para arrancarle apenas dos palabras. Pero estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de usar el retrovirus desarrollado por Carson en un espectro y Elizabeth creyó que Ronon, mas que ninguna otra persona en la sala, estaría dispuesto a hablar sobre el asunto.

Sin embargo el silencioso hombre estaba mirando fijamente al frente y su cara reflejaba la misma fascinación que el primer cavernícola que consiguió hace fuego. De repente su mirada adquirió un brillo depredador y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora destinada a quien estuviese en frente de el. Elizabeth siguió la mirada de Ronon hasta su destino: Lindsey Novak, que estaba acompañando a Caldwell como asistente científico.

Weir apenas pudo contener su sonrisa. La buena doctora estaba mirando a Carson pero por la sombra rosada en sus mejillas y los hipidos que sacudían su pecho Elizabeth supo que la otra mujer se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el especialista de Sateda.

¿Que ocurría últimamente en Atlantis? Era como si el aire estuviese cargado de deseo reprimido. Weir había observado a Sheppard y Teyla entrenando y parecía mas un ritual de apareamiento que otra cosa y ahora Ronon estaba mirando a la doctora Novak como si fuese un filete especialmente suculento. Sus ojos se movieron inconscientemente hacia Caldwell y de repente estaba atrapada bajo una aguda y oscura mirada. Estuvo tan agradecida cuando Carson rompió el encanto, acabando la reunión. Así ella pudo alcanzar la relativa seguridad de su despacho.

oooooooooooooooooooo

La noche caía placidamente sobre Atlantis cuando Elizabeth salió de la ducha y se vistió. Sobre las braguitas se puso unos cómodos pantalones largos de algodón y deslizó sobre su cabeza una simple camiseta azul marino. Decidió prescindir del sujetador ya que probablemente nadie vendría a molestarla a esas horas.

Parecía que el destino tenía otros planes ya que en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de su puerta. Dio un resignado suspiro "Abre". Ahí estaba el, Steven Caldwell en toda su gloria. Llevaba ese jersey azul oscuro y estaba inclinado contra el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Por un momento la mente de ella volvió a su fantasía nocturna mientras sus ojos recorrían sus anchos hombros y su cara ligeramente confusa.

"Doctora Weir, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que es" él pareció dudar antes de continuar "Creo que por mi problema con el goa'uld necesitaríamos tener una charla"

"Por supuesto" Ella le indicó que pasase mientras echaba de reojo una mirada a la habitación. Bien, estaba todo en orden. Sería bastante violento que el hombre con el que mantenía un constante, y en cierto modo, excitante pulso verbal encontrase su habitación en desorden. O peor aún, alguna prenda de ropa interior olvidada al lado de la cama. Intentó olvidar el hecho de que le pudiese importar lo que el pensase mientras se sentaban en el pequeño sofá.

Por un momento el se quedó callado, como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas. Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, si había algo que admiraba en el era que no se solía andar con rodeos. Al final comenzó a hablar "Me estaba preguntando si la molesté de algún modo" ante su cara de extrañeza el se explicó "Quiero decir el goa'uld, cuando estaba dentro de mi"

Ella alzó las cejas mientras le miraba sorprendida "Bueeeno"

El se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta "Me refiero a un nivel mas personal. No solo al hecho de poner a todo esta base en peligro y"

"Realmente cuando no era un bastardo prepotente podía ser incluso - agradable" ella le interrumpió.

"¿Agradable?" Parecía tan molesto que ella no pudo menos que sonreír.

"Coronel, no es la primera vez que he tenido que vérmelas con un goa'uld, aunque la primera vez sabía lo que era. Creo que habrá oído hablar de Camulus. Era arrogante, manipulador pero muy inteligente. Muy prepotente también y por supuesto había escogido un huésped físicamente perfecto así que era un narcisista. Dado que yo soy una mujer creyó que podría sacar alguna ventaja de ello" Se rió recordando la situación y después le miró fijamente "Ahora no sabíamos que usted era un huésped. Creí que era usted" Había una cierta tristeza en su voz mientras hablaba "Esa cosa nos engañó completamente coronel"

El la observó pensativamente ¿Ella pensaba que la serpiente había sido agradable o que el, Steven Caldwell había sido agradable de un modo goa'uld? Eso último definitivamente prefería no pensarlo. ¿Y prepotente? ¡Eso si que era bueno viniendo de ella! O quizás creía que el era agradable y punto. Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa cuando vio como ella se sonrojaba.

Dios, ya lo estaba haciendo, esa mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, halagadora y enervante al mismo tiempo. Halagadora porque era un hombre apreciando lo que tiene delante sin la menor sombra de culpa, enervante casi por la misma razón, con esos ojos el la despojaba de toda autoridad, en esas ocasiones ella era tan consciente de que era una mujer en frente de ese magnífico hombre '¡Por favor Elizabeth, basta ya!' Se reprendió.

El se levantó "Gracias doctora Weir" ella también se levantó mientras el hablaba "He encontrado su conversación bastante esclarecedora"

"Ah" no estaba segura de si se había tomado demasiado bien sus explicaciones "no quería decir"

El la interrumpió "Creo que ya hemos aclarado las cosas" Observó una pequeña, tímida sonrisa en los labios de ella. Había pensado mucho en esos labios; inapropiados pensamientos, aquellos que supondrían romper el Reglamento. Y ahora se sentía inevitablemente atraído por su boca. Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado hacia ella y ahora estaban casi rozándose. Sabía que podía quedar como un idiota, sabía que ella probablemente tenía un buen gancho de derecha; no le importaba.

"Doctora Weir" su cálido aliento cosquilleo sobre su cara "Debería retirarme ya"

"Coronel Caldwell, debería retirarse" ella susurró.

A pesar de sus palabras ella no se movió. Había un montón de razones para apartarse de el, para guiarle hasta la puerta y dejarle marchar pero su cuerpo tenía una razón mucho más poderosa que se impuso a cualquier lógica sobre Reglas, prohibiciones y cualquier otra consideración.

Elizabeth se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la de el. Primero apenas una caricia, los labios de ambos conociéndose mientras las manos de el sujetaban sus caderas. Ella nunca había pensado que sus labios, tan finos, pudiesen ser tan calidos y suaves. Una larga y fuerte mano estaba en su cuello, inclinando la cabeza de ella mientras posaba su boca sobre la suya, lamiendo sus labios lentamente, lánguidamente. Ella abrió su boca y repentinamente sus lenguas estaban en plena batalla, una danza de apareamiento. Su brazo sujetaba su cuerpo contra el de el, en un abrazo firme. Desde luego ella era una prisionera deseosa y sus manos estaban explorando su amplia espalda a través del jersey.

Steven la beso fuertemente, como un hombre sediento. No era un sueño, no era una solitaria fantasía en su estrecha cama del Daedalus, estaba realmente besando a la formidable Elizabeth Weir y ella le estaba besando. Sabía a café y a azúcar y tan femenina, y el estaba perdido en su boca, completamente adicto.

La atrapó contra la pared y abandonó su boca para explorar su cuello, Pálido, esbelto y suave, siempre le había tentado y ahora iba a aprovecharlo antes de que ella recuperase la cordura y lo echase de la habitación. Besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Por sus suaves gemidos ella desde luego estaba disfrutando y, Dios le ayudase, su erección empezó a ser demasiado evidente.

¿Cómo se hubiese podido imaginar que el prepotente coronel era tan bueno? Lo que estaba haciendo en su cuello no tenía nombre y Elizabeth se estaba poniendo impaciente, algo nada normal en ella. Obviamente el venía de la vieja escuela y no iba a dar ningún paso más si ella no le daba una pista. Agarró los extremos de su jersey y tiró de el hasta quitárselo impacientemente y después comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Mientras tanto Steven continuaba con su cuello, produciéndole deliciosos escalofríos. La necesidad y la humedad que Elizabeth sentía entre sus piernas se estaban volviendo insoportables.

Sintiendo ya completamente seguro, Steven impacientemente se deshizo de la camiseta de ella para devorar luego su boca. Buscó sus pechos instintivamente. Encajaban en sus manos como si le perteneciesen por derecho propio, la textura aterciopelada y cálida. Los pezones duros y excitados, deslizándose contra la palma de sus manos. Sintió como su erección se hinchaba en respuesta a la sensación y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, gimiendo profundamente.

Los labios de el trazaron un camino a través de su mejilla y su cuello. Sus pechos estaban esperándole, llamando a sus ojos y a su boca. Al lamer una rosada aureola fue recompensado con un suspirado 'Steven'. La mano de ella sujetaba su cabeza mientras el chupaba un tenso pezón, otra mano se agarraba a su hombro con fuerza. Steven comenzó a acariciarla a través de sus pantalones y el calor que sintió entre sus piernas a través del fino algodón casi le hizo perder la cabeza. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras ella se movía al ritmo de su mano.

Lentamente el se arrodilló mientras tentaba su vientre con sus labios y su lengua. Elizabeth observó, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, su cabeza y sus anchos hombros mientras el rendía tributo a su cuerpo. De repente se encontró atrapada bajo la intensa y oscura mirada del hombre arrodillado enfrente de ella. Pese a su posición se sintió como su presa.

Sus grandes manos rozaron su cintura, agarrando los extremos de sus pantalones y sus braguitas y deslizando ambos por sus esbeltas piernas. Sintió la piel de todo su cuerpo erizarse y su respiración se aceleró por la anticipación mientras el la liberaba completamente de ropa. Agarró sus muslos, presionando ligeramente para apartar sus piernas, por un momento la mirada de el se perdió en lo que se había revelado. Aparte de un triángulo de oscuros ricitos en su pubis su sexo estaba completamente desnudo. Ella se sonrojo, no estaba segura de que pensaría Steven sobre la máxima autoridad civil en Atlantis depilándose tan a conciencia sus partes. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella ya no tuvo más dudas.

Elizabeth solo tuvo tiempo de gemir cuando la insistente caricia de una lengua caliente se hundió entre su carne, entre sus labios. Encontró fácilmente su palpitante clítoris, trazó lentos, tortuosos círculos alrededor y ella solo pudo gemir. Con toda su lengua lamió su carne más sensible, acercándola a la locura y ella solo podía gemir de placer.

Mientras estaba chupando su clítoris ella agarró sus hombros, clavando sus uñas, sabiendo que iba a explotar. Se corrió gimiendo mientras su cuerpo temblaba desvalidamente, sus largas manos sujetaban sus caderas firmemente.

Finalmente consiguió respirar y se dio cuenta de que Steven la estaba abrazando contra su pecho. Le miró a la cara. Junto a la pasión había una ternura que nunca había visto antes en sus ojos. En su boca había una sonrisa de autocomplacencia: como todos los hombres el tampoco era inmune al ego. Ella limpio sus labios ligeramente con su mano y le besó con una intensidad que nunca había sentido con ningún hombre. Tenía el sabor de su propio sexo en sus labios pero no podía importarle menos.

El roce de ropa le recordó que el aún no estaba desnudo del todo. Desabrochó su cinturón mientras el se deshacía de sus zapatos. Sus pantalones finalmente tocaron el suelo y ella tuvo que reconocer que era un hombre de recursos cuando vio entre besos como se quitaba los calcetines usando sólo los pies. Sus boxers negros demostraron ser un desafío debido a su excitación pero finalmente ella sintió la gloriosa sensación de sus pieles desnudas acariciándose, su erección atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

Alargó su mano para tocarle, oh, por favor – Largo, grueso y duro, como seda sobre acero y estaba tan caliente al tacto. Le acarició con un lento y tortuoso ritmo, sintiendo como palpitaba en su mano mientras el casi ronroneaba profundamente.

Elizabeth sonrió contra su peludo pecho "Coronel Caldwell, encantada de conocerle" Le dio un ligero apretón. Una masculina carcajada retumbó en su pecho y ella aprovechó la distracción para empujarle sobre la cama. El cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y ella se tomó su tiempo estudiando su cuerpo. Su torso hablaba de un ligero ejercicio diario, la naturaleza le había dotado de unas piernas bien formadas, algo inusual en un hombre. Su erección sobresalía entre sus piernas orgullosamente y al observar su cara vio que estaba un poco demasiado calmado para su gusto. Entrecerró los ojos mientras planeaba como volverle loco.

Steven observó una pícara, casi felina mirada en sus ojos verdes mientras ella se inclinaba lentamente sobre el. Esperando que le besase, sin embargo observó un rápido cambio en su posición y tragó saliva casi involuntariamente. Seguramente ella no – Sus manos agarraron con fuerza las sabanas, un profundo gemido brotó de su pecho.

Un cálido, húmedo y oscuro infierno le engulló y cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos se encontró con una visión sacada de sus más salvajes fantasías. Su boca tragando su erección, sus rosados femeninos labios tensos alrededor de su carne. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo con su lengua alrededor de su glande pero iba a morir por falta de sangre en el cerebro y moriría feliz. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse sin su consentimiento, buscando su boca, buscando más fricción y supo que tenía que detenerla o todo se acabaría incluso antes de empezar.

"Elizabeth" su nombre sonó más bien como un aviso, un doloroso jadeo que escapó a través de sus dientes. Ella le ignoró. No supo como tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad pero la apartó suavemente, forzándola a continuación para que se reclinase en la cama junto a el. Al ver su expresión entre confundida y divertida le explicó "Demasiado bueno hubiese sido muy corto"

"A mi no me parece muy corto" ella echo una mirada hacia abajo sonriendo. Unos labios impacientes la silenciaron, un cuerpo definitivamente masculino la cubrió. El estaba apoyándose sobre un brazo, usando su mano libre para acariciar entre sus pechos, su estomago, dentro de su ombligo, hasta llegar al vértice entre sus muslos. Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con su pulgar, trazando círculos, presionando y pellizcando suavemente. Su cabeza cayó en la almohada, suspiró su nombre una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se movía buscando el roce de sus dedos y el movió su pene contra la humedad de su piel, lubricándose con la propia excitación de su cuerpo.

Sintió las manos de ella apretando su espalda, animándole y sus piernas se abrieron mas, invitándole silenciosamente. No podía, no quería esperar más, su erección buscó el calor entre sus labios y se hundió en su vagina mientras ella gritaba de placer. Se ahogó en un calor tan apretado como un puño, por un momento no se movió, dejando que sus cuerpos se ajustasen.

Cundo empezó a moverse Elizabeth pensó que explotaría. El pelo de su pecho rozaba sus pezones, puro placer recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que la penetraba, llenándola. Su pubis impactaba contra su clítoris, acercándola peligrosamente al abismo.

Ella dejó que su instinto la arrastrase, buscando el placer que tanto anhelaba de este hombre, separando sus piernas al máximo para conseguir mas fricción, arqueando su cuerpo en sincronía con los posesivos empujones de el. Gemía su nombre, Steven, como una plegaria cuando toda palabra de sus labios se disolvió en una cacofonía de jadeos, intenso placer y humedad mientras ella se corría. Se agarró a el desesperadamente y sin darse cuenta dejo cuatro arañazos rojos al final de su amplia espalda.

Steven se estaba regocijando, observándola mientras ella experimentaba su orgasmo cuando fue arrastrado por algo demasiado poderoso. Sus ojos se cerraron y únicamente podía ver estrellas. Durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos sólo sintió un brusco éxtasis mientras se corría dentro de ella, cálida y tan suave, mientras su musculoso cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiese evitarlo. Pensó que podría estar gruñendo como un animal en celo pero no estaba seguro de nada y finalmente se colapsó sobre la mujer que tenía debajo, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth, cansado y sudoroso, fue cubierto por uno igualmente sudoroso. Aún no la estaba aplastando, y resultaba muy agradable, como una manta cálida, segura y , bueno, algo mojada. Sintió sus manos agarrando su espalda y su culo, la habitación dio una vuelta y de repente el estaba sobre su espalda y ella estaba tumbada encima de el, boca abajo,. Le miró a la cara. Ahora estaban en ese momento, cuando el "incomodo silencio" pendía sobre ellos como una espada. El estaba sobrellevándolo bastante bien, mirándola tranquilamente y acariciando suavemente su espalda. Ella decidió seguir su ejemplo, realmente no necesitaban silencios incómodos.

"¿Te puedes quedar esta noche?"

"Mm hmm" el asintió.

"¿Y tu tripulación no sospechará?"

El arqueó sus cejas significativamente "Ya sabes como funciona esto, somos como una familia" tras un pausa el sintió la necesidad de aclarar "Una familia militar. Además" Agregó en tono conspirador "Más le vale a mi tripulación mantener la boca cerrada. Sabes, cuando venía hacia aquí vi a Novak en el gimnasio. Se supone que estaba entrenando con Ronon Dex" empezó a reírse

"Puedo decirte que NO estaban practicando autodefensa"

Ella soltó una carcajada contra su pecho "Vaya, habrá tantas mujeres desilusionadas, y algún que otro hombre"

"¿Hombres también? Eso si que es bueno" Un dedo bajo la barbilla de Elizabeth hizo que remirase y vio que estaba serio de nuevo "Sabes que tenemos que ser discretos, con nuestra relación"

"¿Así que vamos a tener una relación?" lo dijo solo para picarle.

"No soy un hombre de una sola noche" el le advirtió con una mueca burlona.

"Tranquilo, tampoco es mi estilo" ella susurró mientras se acomodaba par dormir encima de el.

"Es sólo que - tenemos que ser cautelosos. Las Reglas y Normas de"

El sonrió cuando oyó su somnolienta réplica "Que se jodan las reglas"

FIN


End file.
